Why Green?
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: Have you ever wondered why May exchanged her red bandana for a green one? A series of one-shots about what might have happened. Contestshipping-ish


**Me- Hey guys I'm back!**

**May- Cool! We missed you!**

**Drew- You didn't write anything for a long time**

**Me- Sorry I was busy with studying and had some fights with my mother so I didn't find the time to write anything till now. **

**May- You fight often with your mother, don't you?**

**Me- Yeah but anyway, Kiara you hadn't a line yet so do the disclaimer please**

**Kiara- Okay! AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon, if she did it would be called, ''May's and Drew's Love Story''**

**Me- Hey that's actually a good name! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_**Why Green? Chapter 1, A Shopping Trip**_

_May's POV_

I just arrived at Goldenrod City, in a few days my first contest in the Johto region will take place here.

I decided to go to the Pokémon Center, check in and register for the upcoming contest.

I walked in and went straight to the counter, where Nurse Joy was talking to a girl.

''Hello Nurse Joy!'' I greeted her politely.

''May? Is that you?'' the girl, Nurse Joy was just talking to, asked as she turned around.

''Misty? Hey! Long time no seen!'' I said excitedly to meet my old friend again.

''Yeah, it's been a while, what are you doing here in Goldenrod City? Is Ash with you? I was told he is in Sinnoh,'' she said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

''Sorry Misty but I'm alone here, Ash is actually in Sinnoh. And I'm here because I want to take part at the upcoming contest,'' I said.

''Oh so he isn't here...,'' Misty said sadly.

''May, you can give me your contest pass, and I'll register you for thee contest,'' Nurse Joy suggested.

''Sure, thanks,'' I said and handed her my contest pass.

She took it and went towards her computer, typed something down and then she came back.

''You're registered now,'' she said and handed my pass back to me.

''Thanks. Also can I have a room?'' I asked her.

''Sure, here is your key,'' she said as she handed me a key.

Afterwards Misty and I walked out the Pokémon Center.

''So Misty, why are you here in Goldenrod City?'' I asked her the same question she asked me earlier.

''Well my sisters forced me to go on a shopping trip for them, since the department store in Celadon City is closed for renovation I had to come to Johto to the department store in Goldenrod City,'' Misty explained.

''Oh, well let's make the best out of it,'' I said

''What do you mean?'' she asked me confused.

''Let's go shopping!'' I said excited and dragged her to the department store.

At first Misty wasn't exactly thrilled about my idea to go shopping, but soon enough we started to try on different clothes and had some fun.

''Hey, what about if I give you a makeover?'' Misty asked me.

''Sure,'' I said.

''Okay wait a minute,'' Misty said and went off to search for some clothes.

About a minute later Misty came back with orange sneakers, an orange top, black shorts and a green bag.

''You like the color orange, don't you?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, it's my favorite one!'' she exclaimed.

'_Of course it is, she even has orange hair,' _as I finished that thought I stared at the bag and blushed.

_'His hair is green, the same shade of green this bag is,' _I thought.

''May are you alright?'' Misty asked waving her hand in front of my face.

''Huuh? Yeah I am, everything is fine,'' I said quickly, grabbed the clothes and disappeared into a changing cubicle, leaving Misty with a confused look on her face, at least I think so.

After I finished changing I went out wearing the new outfit, only my red bandana was still the same as before.

''You look nice May, you should buy that outfit,'' Misty advised.

''Yeah, I think I'm going to buy it,'' I said and looked in the mirror with a happy look on my face, but I was still sceptical.

Something didn't seem right at all, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

As I continued looking in the mirror a slight glimpse of green suddenly caught my eye.

_'Drew, he must be here,' _I thought as turned around and ran towards him.

As I arrived I realized it wasn't Drew, actually it was a bandana in the same shade of green as his hair.

''May..why..did...you..run..off..like..that?'' I heard Misty asking, while she was panting.

''I think I'm going to buy this bandana, it matches better with my new bag, see it's the same shade of green'' I told her as I held the bandana next to the bag.

''You're right, it's the exact same color also it would match your outfit better than your red bandana,'' Misty agreed with me.

So we paid for my clothes and finished buying the stuff Misty's sisters wanted her to buy.

As we finished our little shopping trip, it was 8pm so we went back to the Pokémon Center, to our rooms.

I was pretty tired so I fell asleep quickly, almost immediately.

The next day the both of us met up for breakfast, I was wearing my new outfit.

We met at the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center and I took some pancakes while Misty went with some waffles.

''So you're leaving today already?'' I asked her, I was sad because she was leaving so soon.

''Yeah, but don't worry, we'll meet again soon. Besides...,'' she started and smirked devilish, what pretty much creeped me out since I heard stories from Ash about Misty and the mallet of doom, he told me to put it the way he said it, '_That girl is capable of everything'_.

''Besides what?'' I asked afraid.

''Besides you know you won't be lonely. I mean you still have Drew, maybe he'll take part at the contest also,'' she said while I stared at her in shock.

I never talked to her about him, neither had she met him so how did she know?

''How do you now?'' I asked her.

''Brock told me about your crush on him, also as far as I know he was the reason you decided to take part in the Johto contests in first place'' she said giggling a few times as I blushed scarlet red.

''Why did Brock told you about Drew, and if you already knew that I was taking part at the Johto contests, why did you ask me yesterday?'' I asked.

''I didn't knew you were here, but a few days ago I saw a contest and a guy with green hair named Drew was taking part at. Also I saw the way you looked at the bag yesterday the same shade of green as his hair, and since you have a crush on him, I figured out the rest,'' Misty said proud of herself.

''You should become a detective,'' I said stunned. ''But why did Brock told you about my crush on Drew?'' I asked her.

''Well I asked him if you had a crush on Ash and he said no you have a crush on a Drew-guy,'' Misty said.

''So you were afraid that I had a crush on your crush and that's why you asked him,'' I asked her.

''Excactly. WAIT WHAT NO! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ASH!'' she yelled.

''Sure,'' I replied sarcastically.

We continued eating our breakfast and talked about other topics, as we finished eating we walked out of the Pokémon Center and it was time for Misty and I to exchange our goodbye's.

''So I guess this is goodbye then,'' Misty said.

''Yeah, for now at least,'' I said.

''Well I see you soon!'' Misty said and started to walk away.

''Yeah I hope we'll meet again soon!'' I shouted after her and waved.

As soon as I Misty was off, I realized a familiar face was standing near the Pokémon Center and looking at the sky. He seemed to be deep in thoughts.

''Dreeew! Hey!'' I called out and run excited towards him.

At first he seemed a bit surprised to see me in Johto but then he smirked and said, ''Hey May! Nice bandana.''

* * *

**Me- That was the first one**

**Drew- You actually decided to make a series of one-shots on why May changed the color of her bandana?**

**Me- Yes!**

**Drew- That's stupid!**

**Me- *glares* it isn't!**

**Drew- It is, why do you think nobody else ever made that**

**Me- Well, I don't know but I think it's a cute idea that May's sudden appearance change was because of her love for you**

**May- *blushes* It hasn't to do anything with him! And I certainly DON'T LOVE HIM!**

**Drew- *disappointed* See it's a stupid idea**

**Me- Humpf whatever, think what you want. Anyway for those who care I had the idea on making a series of why May changed her bandana color as I was talking to a newly found friend (her name is maycontestdrew and she's awesome by the way and you really should check out her stories) about random Contestshipping-facts and about how awesome it is and well we ended up talking about May's bandana change, and she said I should make a fanfic about that, so that's exactly what I did-**

**Drew- I don't think people actually care about that**

**Me- Don't interrupt me I wasn't finished! Also I have to say this chapter didn't turn out the way I had planned it, at first May was shopping alone, then with Dawn but I realized she hadn't even met Dawn at that point of the story so I changed that. I guess this is more a friendship story about Misty and May than a Contestshipping One-Shot but whatever, I hope the next chapter turns out the way I planned it and-**

**Drew- And you're rambling again**

**Me- Whatever, anyway I hope you liked this chapter, next one should be up soon! Please guys, leave a review!**

**Kiara- It would make her very happy!**

**Me- It would so please review! **

**Harley- If you do you get some of my special May and Drew cookies! *holds up to cookies in form of May and Drew, they are holding hands***

**Me- Aww they are so cute**

**Drew & May- *blush***

**Harley- I know, aren't they?**

**Everyone- Please review!**


End file.
